Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-5$ and the product of $4$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $1$ plus the quantity of $8$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is the sum of $-5$ and $4x$ $4x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (4x - 5) = \color{orange}{8(4x-5)}$ What is $1$ plus $\color{orange}{8(4x-5)}$ $8(4x-5)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(4x-5)+1$.